


High for Hosie

by GhostlyDreams17



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, No Handon, One Shot, hehe weed, hosierainkiss, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17
Summary: You could say they were partners in crime. Hope and Josie have been inseparable since they were thirteen. Through thick and thin, they’ve always been there for each other. They would always get in trouble, but since Josie’s dad is the headmaster, they usually get away with stuff. But, here's the catch, I mean there’s always a catch.To everyone else it’s no secret they like each other. Like every other gay there is, they’re super freakin oblivious it’s kinda sad at this point.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	High for Hosie

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe this story was inspired by the song Rebels by Call Me Karizma

_You could say they were partners in crime. Hope and Josie have been inseparable since they were thirteen. Through thick and thin, they’ve always been there for each other. They would always get in trouble, but since Josie’s dad is the headmaster, they usually get away with stuff. But, here's the catch, I mean there’s always a catch.To everyone else it’s no secret they like each other. Like every other gay there is, they’re super freakin oblivious it’s kinda sad at this point._

It was Wednesday afternoon at the Salvatore Boarding School. Hope and Josie were talking about some project for one of their classes. Rafael and Landon were talking about sports or something. MG won’t stop talking about his obsession with Green Lantern. Lizzie is just ranting away about how annoying MG is. They were all at the library, they don’t remember why.

Sooner or later, Jade walks in with a plate of brownies. Hope and Josie seem really interested because they were starving. “Who wants some _brownies_?” 

Almost everyone denied because they knew exactly what was in the brownies, and they can’t get high on a school night. And then there were two who didn’t hesitate to grab them, Hope and Josie. 

“I- you guys should slow down if I were you, and don’t… nope too late.” Jade looked at them with a shocked face.

They ate about four brownies each before one of them spoke up. “Why?” Josie said, wiping her hands.

“Um,” Jade gulped. “They were um… _special_ brownie’s” Jade cleared her throat in the middle of her sentence.

“What do you me-.” Hope started speaking then both of their eyes widened. “WHAT?! Why would you let us eat them!” They both started panicking.

“You wouldn’t let me explain.” Jade argued back. “Okay, it should wear off in a couple of hours, until then lay low.” They both nodded their heads.

An hour later, it hit Hope and Josie; they were both in Hope’s room being monitored by Lizzie. They would both laugh randomly and it scared Lizzie everytime they would. Most of the time they were dozed off.

“You know what, i’m going to the bathroom.” Lizzie announced. “Don’t go anywhere.” She scolded them.

They raised their hands in surrender.

Once Lizzie left, Hope turned to Josie and raised her eyebrow at her. Josie smiled and nodded her head. They both snickered and ran out the door before Lizzie could get back. They clumsily ran down the halls when they ran into Landon.

“Uh, aren’t you guys supposed to be like, in your rooms?” Land looked confused. “I’m gonna go get Lizzie.” 

They both started laughing hysterically. “Ogey angry bird.” Hope said, rolling her eyes .

“Peck peck.” Josie laughed even harder, then grabbed Hope’s hand and headed towards the kitchen.

Rafael spotted them, and walked towards them. “You’re not supposed to be out of your rooms.” He yell whispered at them.

“Oh what the!.” Josie shrugged and they both started laughing. They left the room and headed towards the kitchen again. Raf stood there with his mouth partly open.

“I’m starving.” Hope whined.

“Me too, I want a sandwich. No two sandwiches, wait three.” Josie said in satisfaction.

“YES.” Hope hopped onto the counter of the kitchen. “I frog.” She laughed. “Not frog, I forgot where everything is.”

Josie walked to the pantry where she grabbed the ingredients for the sandwiches. They quickly but difficulty made the sandwiches and headed back out of the kitchen.

They spotted Lizzie looking worried and quickly ran the other direction. “Hey Hope do you know the way to the roof?”

Hope thought for a moment while making clicking sounds with her tongue. “Yes, maybe, I think?” Hope smiled at Josie. “We’ll find it.” She grabbed Josie’s hand and bolted out of there.

It was nighttime when they got onto the roof. The stars were out, and there were so many of them. Hope led Josie to a flat area on the roof and sat down. It took them like ten minutes max to finish their three sandwiches each. After they finished eating they laid down and stared at the stars in silence.

“I like to think that the stars are someone’s dream coming true.” Josie said softly. The floor was hard, well probably cause it was a roof.

Hope turned her head to face Josie. “Really? I like how your brain works.” She snickered which made Josie laugh too. 

“I like to make out shapes of the stars. Like how those stars make an elephant.” She pointed at the sky filled with millions of stars making Josie facepalm.

“You know there’s millions of stars, I have no idea which ones you’re talking about.” Josie turned her head to Hope this time. They’re both laying on their side now, inches apart. Brown eyes locking with blue ones. Hope slightly licked her lips and looked between Josie’s eyes and lips. Josie closed the distance and gently connected her lips with Hope’s. Hope reacted back quickly and kissed her back with equal gentleness. 

When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily, then they heard someone clear their throat.

“Okay dumb and dumber, time to go back to your rooms. Separate rooms.” Lizzie and MG were at the door. Both girls groaned and got up. Josie went with Lizzie and Hope went with MG.

When the twins entered the room Josie immediately fell onto her bed. “How do I tell Hope, I’m in love with her?” 

“Oh you oblivious gay.” Lizzie made her way to Josie’s bed. “She’s obviously falling for you hard.

Josie sat up. “I kissed her, and she kissed me back.” Josie starts to overthink. “What if it was the drugs that made Hope blind of what was happening and she doesn’t actually like me?”

“Oh please, I see that way Ham looks at you with heart puppy dog eyes. She’s comfortable around you, she isn’t like that with anybody else. Do you not see how much her pupil dilates when you’re together? Just talk to her and you’ll realize how much she feels the same.” Lizzie looked at Josie, who was now passed out on her bed. She sighed and pulled the blanket over her sister and said goodnight.

“MG what am I gonna do.” Hope let out a frustrated groan as she plopped down on her bed.

“About Josie?” MG laughed and Hope glared at him. “It’s kinda obvious that you’re in love with her.”

She let out another groan. “What if she didn’t mean to kiss me and it was just the drugs controlling her?”

“Have you seen the way she looks at you? She basically drools all over you whenever she gets the chance, god you’re so oblivious.” She gave him a death stare. “Sorry, maybe you should just ask her. And if she doesn’t feel the same, at least you’ll still be friends...maybe.”

Hope sighs. “Yeah, okay i’ll talk to her tomorrow.” 

“Oh and Dr. Saltzman wants you in his office in the morning.” MG said as he left.

She fell asleep quickly, the drugs wore her out like crazy

It was morning and both girls were headed down to Dr. Saltzman’s office. Knowing Josie she got there early, and Hope may have been a couple minutes late.

When both girls were here in the office there was an awkward tension in the air. They shared a quick smile and sat down in the chairs.

“Are you guys crazy?! _Special_ brownies?” Dr. Saltzman scolded them.

They both tried so hard to hold a laugh in. “For the record Dr. Saltzman we didn’t know.” Hope managed to keep the laugh down.

“If it wasn’t intended. Then I can't really punish you.” He sighed. “Stay here, I'll be back.”

When he left the awkward tension became stronger between the girls.

“About last night…” Hope turned to Josie

“You don’t feel the same way.” Josie looked down.

“Let me finish.” Hope said softly.

Josie nodded. “About last night, I really liked that kiss. And I really like you.” She smiled at Josie. “And I was wondering if you would go out with me on a date, on Friday?”

Josie smiles at her widely. “Of course i’ll go out with you.” Hope smiles widely back. “Wow, who knew drugs could benefit me?” Josie giggles which made Hope chuckle.

“You’re adorable, you know that right?” Hope shook her head smiling, causing Josie to blush real hard.

Dr. Saltzman can back and he learned something else. “You guys were on the roof?!” 

They both gave him a smile. “For your information, it was the high version of us.” Hope snickered.

“Alright, get out of here before I give you a punishment, just don’t do it again.” 

Both girls got out of their chairs and headed to class. Before they entered the classroom, Josie hugged Hope tightly, and Hope immediately returned the affection. The aroma of Josie’s perfume filled Hope’s atmosphere, but hey, she didn’t mind it one bit.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Hope says while breaking from the hug. Josie nods and walks away smiling at the shorter girl.

Friday came around so slow for both the girls, but fortunately it’s here. Hope had to make sure everything was perfect.

It was close to sunset and Hope had just knocked on the twins room door. Lizzie opened the door and rolled her eyes. 

“Josie your puppy play thing is here.” Lizzie went back to her bed.

Josie walked up to Hope. “Sorry about her, you know how she is.” Hope smiled and nodded; then she held out a hand for Josie to take.

“You ready?” Hope said quietly. Josie nodded and took Hope’s hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. 

When they stopped at the woods Hope stopped Josie. “Can you close your eyes, I don’t want you to see it yet.” 

Josie looked hesitant but she trusted Hope so she closed her eyes and let Hope guide her. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Hope said, very amused and nervously.

When Josie opened her eyes she immediately saw the Old Mill, a picnic basket with a blanket under it, there was also a small speaker inside the old mill. Josie smiled, this was perfect.

“This is perfect Hope.” 

“I was hoping we could watch the sunset.” Hope shyly smiled and grabbed Josie’s hand and led her to the picnic area.

“I know you’re vegetarian so I brought you some of your favorite foods.” Hope knew that Josie enjoyed the little things.

“You did?” She looked inside the basket. “My favorite chocolate, fruit, Hope this is amazing, thank you so much.” Hope lightly blushed at Josie’s words. 

As they ate their food the sun started to set. “The sunset is really beautiful.” Josie looked amazed.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Hope smirked at Josie which made her stomach swarm with butterflies and a dark blush flushed her cheeks.

The sun was now fully set and the bright stars were out. Hope got up and turned on the speaker.

_A soft ballad starts playing._

Hope went back to Josie and held out her hand. “May I have this dance?” Josie took Hope’s hand and got up. They started dancing to the song and it was probably one of the best things they’ve ever done together.

It started raining really hard and Josie shrieked at the sudden rain. Hope laughed a bit and brought Josie closer. 

“I’ve been told we’re very oblivious, and now I see why.” Hope chuckled. “I’ve probably been falling for you since I was fourteen. But i’ve always been scared to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship.” 

“I just have one more thing to ask.” She inhaled, their clothes now completely drenched. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Josie couldn’t stop smiling. She cupped Hope’s cheeks and crashed her lips into Hope’s. Hope put her arms around Josie’s neck and pulled her closer. 

When they pulled apart in need of air Josie finally spoke up. “Of course i’ll be your girlfriend.” Hope smiled and kissed Josie again, slowly and passionately. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay okay look, the star looking and sunset date and dancing in the rain was inspired by someone i know, by they never let me @ them so :/


End file.
